Life of a Water Bearer
by annienonienomious
Summary: "My chest feels warm... Even though I hate this girl... Even though I hate her... It's sad that we won't meet again... Lucy... Thank you... for everything..." ; Major Spoilers


**LIFE OF A WATER BEARER  
**

_Dedicated to Aquarius, the Water Bearer_

_Disclaimer:_ -Fairy Tail was not mine. Therefore, all characters and some plots were not mine either! They originally belong to Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail. The bold lines were somewhat written based on my thoughts though!

* * *

**"Aquarius_-sama_, Layla-_sama_ called you."**

**"Where can I meet her?"**

**"In her bedroom, Aquarius-_sama_..."**

**And Aquarius left without more words.**

* * *

The Water Bearer, or to be specific – Aquarius, was the strongest Celestial Spirit from the golden keys. Her strength and power were even overpowered Leo's, the Lion. Based on her characteristic, Aquarius was quite attractive with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She had a long hair, hot body, and sexy outfit – just as a mermaid had. Yet, despite her very being, she got a spoiled, moody mental.

Going to a fighting state, summoning her with a severe mood swing might be a bit risky. Aquarius will either attack the opponent or the summoner- she did not really care for her owner in a simple way. She got the power to control any kind of water; not to differentiate if it was a hot one or cold one.

Yet, Aquarius does have a softer side, that's when she's with her boyfriend, Scorpio- the Scorpion.

_It_ happened when Lucy Heartfilia, her current owner, summoned her during an epic battle between the Celestial Spirits and the demons of Tartaros. Aquarius – even though she was the strongest of the spirits – could barely make a scratch on one demon. She knew she was somewhat failed; yet, she could not return back. She could almost predict the future, where her owner will be disappointed at her if she went away, _now_.

Gathering her will, she finally gave it away. While protecting Lucy Heartfilia from their opponent's attacks, she finally let herself to be sacrificed for this dangerous battle. She explained the method she knew to call the Celestial Spirit King; in other words, the leader of the Celestial Spirit. Which is, by breaking her _key_. Even if her owner disagrees with the method, Aquarius knew this was the only way.

She uttered words her owner would be hurt; yet, Lucy Heartfilia was not affected.

Aquarius was one the verge of dropping her tears in front of the girl she hated. She told Lucy that she was a crybaby, a very dependent person, clumsy, and always gets herself to troubles. She told her those to fight the feelings she kept that time, to fight the almost falling tears.

She yelled, she shouted, she claimed, she cried for her owner to break her keys.

And when Lucy said that she happened to be her first friend, Aquarius could not hold for no more. Silent tear made its way from her eyelashes. She turned, so that her back was facing the daughter of the Heartfilia_s_. Then, her mind went through the time she was introduced to the blonde girl...

* * *

**"Layla-_sama ..." _Aquarius bowed down, giving respects to her current owner. She closed her eyes tightly as she did so, she really do love Layla Heartfilia. She was independent, an adult woman, and always act wisely. Layla was one of the people she adored the most- a person she made as a motivation to keep fighting. But, her illness was something that Aquarius hate from her.**

**Layla Heartfilia did not have too much time to live more. The bed where she laid now was almost like her deathbed. The mistress of the Heartfilia family was on the edge of dying- and Aquarius hardly accept that fact. Her ability to summon was lessening day by day; even Aquarius herself was not summoned that day. She went out from her own gate by her own will.**

**Then, Aquarius was snapped back to reality as she heard her master called her name.**

**Layla left her hands in mid-air. "Aquarius, now face me," she instructed, and Aquarius did that without being so nervous.**

**"Yes, Layla-_sama_?" she asked.**

**Chuckling weakly, the woman pointed out to the window beside them. "Lucy needed a friend to play with," she said, "Could you please replace me for a while? The other maids were busy and I don't think my current state could summon another spirit than you."**

**"Then I would call the other spirits," Aquarius answered.**

**"No, don't do that. Lucy knew the others pretty well for now. But she never get a chance to know you before."**

**At that statement, Aquarius nodded. "As you wish, Layla_-sama ._ For now, just rest and get well soon,_" _she bowed once more, ready to leave the room. But before she could reach the doorknob, a voice interrupts her ears again.**

**"Oh, and Aquarius?"**

**The Celestial Spirit turned her back.**

**"Gave Lucy my apology for not having the chance to play with her."**

**And the door was closed after Aquarius nodded again.**

* * *

"Break my key," Aquarius instructed Lucy to do so.

Lucy widened her eyes by a good fraction. Her clothes were wet, a result of summoning Aquarius, but she did not care. What matters now was the fact that Aquarius ordered her to break one of the gold key she had- and it happened to be her most precious key. Aquarius' own key.

"I'm not sure about trust, but we've been together for a long time. It will work," the blue mermaid pulled up the corners of her lips, smiling fondly. A sweat dropped from her forehead, down to her cheek. Yet, she could not pull her words back. She said it already; no more excuses.

Lucy Heartfilia's lips parted. "What... are you saying?"

Aquarius silently looked back, "It was to save your friends." She said rather casually, as if nothing happened that time.

"NO!" a scream pierced the stream of the water. "You're one of my friends too! I would never sacrifice someone to save others! There must be another way!" Lucy balled her palm to fist. "I'M NOT GIVING UP!"

With that, Aquarius could feel the beating of her heart increased its own speed. Her current owner was really stubborn, wasn't she? "I wouldn't suggest you do this way if there was another way..." her hair was blown back by the force of her magic.

"NO!"

"It's the only way."

Lucy shook her head multiple of times, "No..." Her eyebrows twitched. She inhaled the air deeply, ready to release the feeling she kept. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

Trying to wake her owner's healthy mind, Aquarius almost screams back; yet, she tried to be patient.  
"Lucy, there's no time!" she said, rather exclaiming. "My power is already-"

"No..."

"I won't die if you break my key! We just won't be able to meet again!"

Tears dropped either side of the blonde mage's face. "I..." she choked back sobs, "...don't want that..."

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Aquarius breathes deeply. _This was going to be the end of us..._ she smiled to herself, "I _was _the spirit of your mother, Layla_-sama_. When she died, I was then handed to you." Aquarius peeked over her own shoulder. "I was really disappointed," she claimed. "You cried often. You're a brat. You don't know how the world works. You're not graceful like Layla_-sama_ was. Even you're not so wise. It's the fact that you're Layla-_sama _'s daughter that made me want to cooperate with you."

Her heart was aching.

"I've _been_ hating you the whole time..."

* * *

**Walking through the garden, Aquarius saw a lonely girl, sitting on one of the pure white bench. Her face showed loneliness which settled in her very self. A doll was between her hands. At the scene, Aquarius rolled her eyes.**

**_This was going to be a long day..._**

* * *

"I don't care if you hate me! You could just hate me! But I like you..." Lucy covered her face with her hands, "You're my first friend! My..."

* * *

**Aquarius went forward, going to the side of the lonely, little girl. Just then, big deep brown orbs gazed at her. It was almost cute, if it wasn't for her expression to be so sad. "Eh?" she moved her head for a slight degree.**

**"Hi," the Water Bearer folded her arms in front of her chest.**

* * *

"STOP RELYING ON OTHERS!" Aquarius screamed. She wasn't prepared for this... She wasn't... "ONLY YOU CAN SAVE YOUR FRIENDS NOW!"

* * *

**Aquarius never knew how long did that girl stared her. Seconds, minutes, or maybe hours.**

* * *

"WHAT'S IMPORTANT!? Memories!? Keys!? Feelings of guilt!?" the water splashed in every directions. "I DON'T THINK SO! IT'S THE POWER TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS! THE POWER AS A CELESTIAL SPIRIT WIZARD!" Aquarius' heart beat faster.

* * *

**"A siren!" the blonde girl exclaimed.**

**Aquarius turned to face the little girl; a confusing feeling was drawn on her face. "HUH?!"**

* * *

"DO IT! BREAK MY KEY!" Aquarius knew she must do this.

"ONLY YOU CAN DO IT!" She must sacrifice herself for the girl she has been hating for years.

* * *

**"A siren!"**

* * *

"I like you... Aquarius..."

* * *

**"A blue siren!" the little girl cheered.**

* * *

"DO IT!"

"LUCYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**"I'm not a siren! I'm a Celestial Spirit!"**

* * *

_'My chest feels warm...' _Aquarius' muscles relaxed. Now, it's the time to accept the truth. Lucy Heartfilia's scream of agony echoed within the water, the walls, and Aquarius' own ears.

'_Even though I hate this girl...'_

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia stops bouncing around. "A Celestial Spirit?" she asked innocently. Observing the body of Aquarius, she saw the light blue fin which got golden rings attached to some sides of it. A shudder escaped her being. She imagined if those rings were attached to her legs.**

**"Well yes, I am," Aquarius played with her long hair.**

**"I love Celestial Spirits!"**

* * *

"OPEN... GATE OF THE..."

* * *

**Aquarius stepped back. "What?!"**

* * *

'_Even though I hate her...'_ guilt spread to her entire body. Aquarius pinched her chest with some force.

'_It's sad that we won't meet again...'_

* * *

**"I love you!"**

** "That's not it!" a panic blushes crept to Aquarius' cheek.**

* * *

'_Lucy...'_

* * *

**That day was Layla Heartfilia's last day.**

**"Aquarius... come here..." she whispered hoarsely.**

**Without more hesitant, Aquarius went forward, her grip on the golden jar she always brought everywhere tightened. "Yes, Layla_-sama_?"**

**"Before... I left... Promised me one thing..."**

**A feeling of sadness mixed with shocks went to her mind. "One... thing...?"**

**Layla coughed, she tilted her head to see a better observation to one of the most trusted Celestial Spirit of hers. "As I leave Lucy... Promised me to make her your owner... Protect her, save her..."**

**"I-"**

**"... Love her..."**

* * *

"... CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!"

.

.

.

'_Thank you... for everything...'_

* * *

**_Sobs was heard from the room. Standing in front of the white, wooden door, Aquarius herself then leaned. Her mind raced until the time she met Layla Heartfilia, one of the most person she adored and she loved. Layla Heartfilia was independent, an adult woman, and always act wisely._**

**_But, she felt everything was gone when the person she adored the most left her. Layla left her already. A tear escaped from her eye as she stared to the empty space in front of her. Yet, grieving for someone who motivates her made her blood boils and the coldness of her heart increased._**

**_Her owner left her._**

**_Her owner left her._**

**_Left her._**

**_Left her._**

**_By then, the door was opened, revealing a little girl who peeked from behind._**

**_It was Lucy Heartfilia._**

**_Aquarius stared at her. Then she realized, Lucy was an absolute copy of Layla Heartfilia. They got the same eyes, the same nose, the same lips, the same hair color, and the same hair length, the same... No, but their attitudes weren't the same. It was the exact opposite. Aquarius shrugged to herself and leave with no words towards the poor little girl._**

**_Behind her cold heart was a smile._**

**_After turning back and leaving the poor girl who was left already by her mom, Aquarius went towards the garden of the Heartifilias' mansion. The rain started to pour down. The dark grey clouds surrounded the before light blue sky. Angry feelings took her heart away._**

**_Until a small cold palm touch the back of her hand._**

**_Aquarius turned and saw the little girl she met before._**

**_For the second time, it was Lucy Heartfilia._**

**_"I was left too... Faster than how mama left you... You got the chance to met her longer than I met her, right?" Lucy's gaze was still fixed with the wet ground. "Mama left us... but we still have each other, right? We can be together forever, right? There's still everyone... More spirits... More friends... More people... You don't have to be sad..."_**

**_Aquarius could not utter more._**

**_"Let's face the future together, okay?"_**

**_Warmth then pulled her heart away from the overwhelming darkness. Aquarius smiled quietly; yet, she could speak no more. Her mind was far too occupied with the little girl's word._**

**_Then, she nods._**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally! A brief story about Aquarius' journey! The day she met Lucy Heartfilia for the first time, the day she lost Layla Heartfilia, and the day she was parted with Lucy! (This scene was taken from the manga chapter 384)! Well then, I hope you enjoy it and God Bless You!

Best Regards,  
**_Fairies' Book_**


End file.
